pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC: Grey Fellspirit
Grey's Theme, Listen & Read Bio/Past The loner of the children. He keeps to himself and loves to learn more about the other Seven kingdoms. Even if his kingdom is neutral, he thinks they should fight against the new order. Grey doesn't dare tell anyone though, that could possibly result in him being a former prince. Due to Grey being a history sort of guy, he knows most about the lands of Yuna and the kingdoms of Yuna as well; causing him to be a big help to his mother the tactician is they succumb to a war. Grey is bad with people, the sibling he gets along with best is his sister Freyja, who is the biggest mystery of all of Fellspirit. Once Grey found his love for spells, he began to host his magic accordingly; practicing on dummies and the likes to hone his skills. If you mention Elliel, he'll ask if you have any relations to the current king before spouting his fanboy self as he talks about her fondly. Personality Quiet and prefers to be alone, but if you manage to corner him, he'll talk. He has a rather deep voice, causing some women to get mesmerized by it. His siblings and parents usually know what he's saying or thinking by just looking at him due to him not being much of a talker. Appearance Light ivory skin with long black hair. He has icy blue eyes that settle into a cold stare and he has a muscular build. Demon Form His speed and intelligence are increased from their current state is this form. Skills Time Disruption: '''The user pauses time everywhere for a limited amount of time, causing Grey to be able to slip through anything if he goes unseen and moves fast enough. The estimated time is 30 minutes. '''Disturbance of Matter: '''After activating this power, any and all hits that Grey endures will phase through him as if it's nothing. Lasts about an hour, once that hour is up, he's vulnerable for a few minutes because his regular endurance comes back. (3 minutes.) Spellbook 6 spells '''Eruption of Ravens: '''Grey erupts in a flock of ravens, causing him to move around as he pleases in camoflauge till he finds his target. '''Healing of the Damned: '''After getting close to a target, he uses this spell to essentially heal the patients wounds of any kind in exchange for a part of his life force. Only used in dire situations. '''Hells Doom: '''Raising his arms up to the air, Grey summons a dark deity of any kind to fight his battles for him. The size of the deity determines the level of it. Will fight till it dies. '''Soul Separation: '''Grey essentially attacks someones soul, removing it from its original owner and eating it for either a power-up or to heal his own wounds. '''Spikes of Death: '''Circles the size of baseballs surround Greys form before spikes the size of nails shoot out at targets vitals, killing them instantly if hit. '''Dead Turn: After saying the name of said spell, portals show up to redirect attacks back at where ever he places the next portal so he does not get hurt. It has yet to back fire on him, mainly used for when Disturbance of Matter is cooling down. Experience Tasks Casuals Training